You're here?
by Kirimi Phantomhive Nekozawa
Summary: John and Dave have been planning to meet in real life for quite some time now but Dave cant get to John. But John is in for a surprise. Feelings will be admitted. Rated M for future lemons
1. Chapter 1

You're here?

A/N: Hey guys. This is my first homestuck fanfiction. Yay! How exciting right. I hope that you all enjoy this.

Chapter 1:

**EctoBiologist [EB] started pestering TurntechGodhead [TG] at 1:30:40**

_EB: Dave…_

_EB: Dave, you there?_

_EB: Man, if you're going to die or go into like cryostasis at least log out first._

_TG: Chill dude. I was talking to bro._

_TG: What do you want?_

_EB: My dad was wondering when you were going to head up._

_TG: Oh… about that…_

_TG: Bro can't afford the ticket right now_

_TG: $50 for a fucking bus ticket from Austin to L.A._

_TG: Outrageous_

_EB: Oh… well that… that's unfortunate…_

_EB: Sucks bad man… Hey I'll talk to you later._

**EctoBiologist [EB] ceased pester TurntechGodhead [TG] at 1:50:13**

John set his head down on the desk. He took a deep breath to keep himself from breaking down mentally and start sobbing. Dave and he had been planning this for months and it was all just suddenly falling to pieces.

**TenatcleTherapist [TT] started pestering EctoBiologist [EB] at 2:01:10**

_TT: Hey John_

_TT: Dave told me what happened_

_TT: You okay?_

_EB: Not really. I was really really excited about meeting Dave in real life and now there's no chance of it._

_TT: Aw John, I'm so sorry. I can only imagine how heartbroken you feel right now._

_EB: What do you mean?_

_TT: You're totally in love with Dave, John._

_EB: What do you mean?_

_EB: Is it that obvious?_

_TT: Oh honey, you're like an open book, it's so easy to tell how in love with him you are. _

_TT: The other day you spent about an hour talking about how cute his hair is._

_EB: Oh Gog how could I be so obvious…?_

_EB: Promise me you won't tell him…?_

_EB: He doesn't like me back so yeah._

_TT: Don't worry, I won't tell him._

_TT: I promise_

_EG: Thanks Rose_

**TentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering EctoBiologist [EB] at 2:11:20**

John pushed away from his desk and got up out of his chair. He needed to go and tell his dad that Dave wouldn't be coming and staying with them like planned. John composed himself and headed downstairs. Much to his luck; his dad had already left for his shift at work. Which meant John was alone for the next 13 or so hours. John sat down on the couch and covered his face with his hands. Uncontrollable tears dripped down his face and his body shook with violent silent sobs. He was about to curl up on his couch when his phone started vibrating in his pocket. He checked. Restricted… strange.

"Hello..?" John croaked. It' was overly obvious that he had just spent the majority of the recent time sobbing uncontrollably.

"Listen here Egderp. In one hour; you better be alone." A smooth deep voice said. Before John could say anything or ask who it was the person hung up. He couldn't figure out who's voice it was. He didn't have many friends so it's not like someone could have gotten it from them. Who could it be?

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

You're here?

A/N: Well here's the second chapter~ I'm really happy with how well this is doing. I got a couple good reviews and some favourites and that makes me quite happy. Thanks for reading guys and enjoy chapter 2~

Chapter 2:

**EctoBiologist [EB] started pestering TentacleTherapist [TT] at 3:15:13**

_EB: Hey Rose…_

_TT: Yes John?_

_EB: Did you by chance give my phone number out to anyone?_

_TT: Noo… why?_

_EB: I got this really weird phone call about an hour ago._

_TT: Really? What did they say?_

_EB: They called me Egderp and told me that I had to be alone in an hour. _

_EB: Which is coming up really soon._

_TT: You want me to come over?_

_TT: Just in case a murder_

_EB: No I have to be alone_

_EB: I'll be fine_

_EB: Promise_

**EctoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering TentacleTherapist [TT] at 3:20:03**

**EctoBiologist [EB] started pestering GardenGnostics [GG] at 3:21**

_EB: Hey Jade._

_GG: Hey John! What's up?_

_EB: Did you give my phone number to anyone?_

_GG: Uh… not I know of._

_GG: Why?_

_EB: I got a weird phone call_

_GG: Oh wow. Hey, I have to go_

_GG: Jake's boyfriend just showed up_

**EctoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering GardenGnostics at 3:25:01**

Something hit John. Dirk Strider is Jake's boyfriend. Jade lived a block away from John. John's epiphany was interrupted by the shrill ring of his doorbell. John dashed down the stairs and carefully opened the front door. Standing on his porch was a tall blonde boy in a red tee-shirt and a pair of mirrored sunglasses.

"Dave…?" John whispered; barely peeking out from behind his front door. Dave looked down at him.

"Surprise Egbert." He said with a slight smug smirk. John's heart was jumping around in his chest. Dave was actually here in person. Right in front of him and he was so much cuter in person.

"What happened to you not being able to afford the bus ticket here?" John asked; eagerly letting his best friend into his house.

"Apparently the reason bro didn't have the money for the ticket is because couple weeks ago he bought the plan tickets to come out here to see you and Jake. Bro mainly did to see Jake but because you live out here too he threw that in." Dave said; never once breaking his cool act.

"That's so amazing! I'm so happy that you were able to come!" John exclaimed; a huge goofy smile spreading across his face.

"Calm yourself, Egbert. I mean sure you're standing the presences of the coolest guy on earth, but that's not reason to mess your pants, dude." Dave said; tuning to look at John as he closed the door and walked over to him.

"It's just so great that you actually came. I can't contain the pure joy and excitement I am feeling right now." John said meekly; sitting down on his couch while Dave stood there checking his phone. John did the same and opened up his pesterchum app.

**EctoBiologist [EB] started pestering TentacleTherapist [TT] at 3:50:16**

_EB: ROSE_

_EB: OH GOG ROSE!_

_TT: Gog! What John?_

_TT: Is there a butt rapist murderer at your house?_

_EB: So much better_

_EB: So I was like talking to Jade and she said that she had to go because Jake's boyfriend had shown up_

_TT: wait…_

_TT: Jake's boyfriend is Dirk…_

_TT: DAVE'S AT YOUR HOUSE! OH GOG_

_TT: JOHN YOU SO NEED TO TELL HIM HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT HIM_

_EB: ROSE! Chill. I'm pretty sure that he was the one who called me earlier so there has to be a good reason he wanted me to be alone when he go here._

_EB: Let's see where he goes with this and I'll let you know._

_TT: Please do!_

_TT: Tell me if he is a good kisser_

**EctoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering TentacleTherapist [TT] at 4:02:11**

John looked up at Dave and then suddenly grew dizzy. His vision blurred and then when dark. That last thing he could remember was Dave yelling his name our as his head hit the arm of the couch hard.

**End of chapter 2**

A/N: Yay for chapter being done. So Dave's there and John just blacked out! How fun! Please review. I love nice comments and constructive criticism. Please no flames though. Those are just mean and make me not want to write anymore. Thanks for reading. Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

You're Here?

A/N: Hey guys here's chapter 3. I'm thinking that if I can get enough of the chapters typed up I will be able to update this every day. So yay!

Chapter 3:

John woke up in his room. The last little bit of sunlight was fading through the trees. John shifted slightly only to realize that something was holding him in place.

"Are you awake, John?" Dave asked. John's binding moved and he turned around; only to realize that he was sitting in Dave's lap at the time.

"I am… what happened to me…?" John asked; blushing slightly and getting out of Dave's lap. John noticed that Dave had taken his sunglasses off. He looked over John with piercing red eyes.

"You blacked out. You're running a very high fever. You really worried me…" Dave said earnestly; his crimson eyes shifting downwards

"I-I'm sorry…" John said; pressing the back of his hand to his forehead but then jerking it away quickly. He was surprised by the burning heat that he felt. Suddenly, he got light headed again. He fell forward and closed his eyes as his head hit Dave's chest. He felt too dizzy so he just laid there and let Dave thing he had gone unconscious. Dave pulled John into his lap.

"John... you're panicking me… please be okay. I can't afford for you not to be okay… I love you John…" Dave whispered; kissing John's blazing forehead gently. Dave cuddled John; leaning down to kiss his forehead ever so often. John groaned because his foot had painfully fallen asleep. Dave released him and John opened his eyes; looking up at Dave.

"Dave…?" John said; his stomach doing a million flips as Dave looked back at him.

"Yes?" Dave asked; biting his lip slightly

"I… I heard you…" John whispered. Dave's face flushed bright red. Without his sunglasses; Dave was unable to hide this from John now.

"I-I'm sorry… I shouldn't have said anything. I shouldn't have told you that. Gog I am so uncool right now." Dave rambled, sounding extremely flustered. John smiled at him sweetly.

"Dave… It's okay… I… I love you too…" John whispered; a deep blush spreading across his face. Dave started at John; trying his best to absorb what had just been said to him by John.

"J-John…" Dave stuttered. John grabbed Dave's face; crushing their lips together. Dave gasped in surprise but then began to kiss John back. The two of them broke apart; gasping for air. Dave started at the boy who was pressed against his chest. Whenever he would see pictures of John; he looked so nerdy and fragile. Now that he was holding him; he realized that John wasn't as fragile as everyone seemed to think he was.

"Dave…? Are you okay? You suddenly got so quiet…" John stated. Dave still said nothing. Paranoia crept its way into John's mind. Dave was being quiet because he was realizing that he was wrong and he doesn't love John. Or that's what John thought.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just staring at you. It's so hard not to you know. You're really cute." Dave said. John blushed as all signs of Paranoia escaped his mind. Dave kissed John's forehead gently. "You still have a really bad fever. You should sleep it off." Dave said; his voice full of concern for John. John gave a weak smile as he suddenly got very sleepy.

"Stay with me…" John mumbled as he fell asleep. Dave gently rubbed his thumb over John's cheek.

"Of course I will John. Of course I will."

End of Chapter 3

A/N: Ah finally done. The feelings are exposed. John and Dave are so cute together oh gosh. Thanks for reading. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

You're here?

A/N: Here's chapter 4! Yay! Enjoy

Chapter 4:

**TurntechGodhead [TG] started pestering TentacleTherapist [TT] at 6:03:12**

_TG: Hey Rose_

_TT: What's up lover boy?_

_TG: Huh?_

_TG: What do you mean?_

_TT: Jade told me_

_TT: About you and John_

_TT: You two are so cute together omg_

_TG: Gog… news got around fast._

_TG: I don't even know if he actually meant it when he told me he loved though._

_TG: He has a really bad fever._

_TG So for all I know he could be delusional _

_TT: Oh trust me._

_TT: He meant it_

_TT: He told me earlier today that he was like in love with _

_TG: Oh well… That's reassuring._

_TG: HE's really worrying me. He's blacked out twice and is currently trying to sleep the fever off, but it's still really bad._

_TG: Rose…_

_TG: What do I do?_

_TT: First off, don't panic. Go and see if he has any medication to help lower his fever._

_TT: Or break his fever by raising his body temperature._

_TG: Does that even work?_

_TT: It did for me. So it should work for John._

_TG: You absolutely positive that this will work?_

_TT: Yes_

_TT: What do you have planned?_

_TG: First I am going to check for fever reducing medication._

_TG: If I don't find any I'll try your method._

**TurntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering TentacleTherapist [TT] at 6:20:11**

John lay with his head in Dave's lap; gently snoring as he slept. Dave pulled the sleeping boy's glasses and set them on the bedside table. He gently moved John out of his lap and got out of the bed. H left John's room on the quest for fever reducers; secretly hoping he'd get to try Rose's method. Shortly after Dave left; John woke up. His stomach tied in knots when he could barely see and he realized he was alone. In a panic; John fell of the bed. Dave heard the thud and came dashing into the room to find John curled up on the floor.

"What happened?" Dave asked; rushing over and helping John up off his bedroom floor. John clung tightly to Dave's arm; refusing to let go.

"I woke up and you were gone and I couldn't see and I panicked then I fell off of my bed I presuming." John said; still cling tightly to Dave. Dave sat down on the bed and pulled John into his lap.

"I was looking for a fever reducer because you're really starting to worry me. I wasn't leaving, but since I can't find any; I'll have to use Rose's method to breaking your fever." Dave said. John gave him a confused look. "She told me that if I raise your body temperature it should break your fever." Dave said.

"How do you intend to accomplish th-"John's sentence was cut off by Dave kissing and nipping at his neck. He let out a soft gasp as his faced started to heat up.

"Do you understand now?" Dave whispered against his neck. John nodded slightly. Dave smirked against his neck. "But before this can continue on, there is something I need to ask you." Dave said; nipping at John's earlobe. "Johnathan Egbert, will you be my boyfriend?" Dave asked; his voice barely a whisper. John's face flushed even redder as his heart skipped a beat. It was dreams come true for him.

"David Strider. Is that even a question? Of course I will." John said. He felt Dave smile against his skin

"I love you, John." Dave said; biting and sucking at the part where John's neck met his shoulder. John moaned softly.

"I love you too, Dave."

End of chapter 4

A/N: Ah that's finally done. I hope you guys like it. There will be smut in the next chapter so that just a head's up. Thanks for reading and please review~


	5. Chapter 5

You're Here?

A/N: Hey guys, here's chapter 5. The smut chapter. This chapter is just going to be pure smut, so yeah. I hope you enjoy this one. This one is also early because I am very impatient.

**Chapter 5:**

Dave slid John's shirt over his head and began nipping at his shoulder blades. John whimpered and arched his back slightly. Dave wrapped his arms around John's waist and started biting and sucking on John's neck. Dave started sliding his hands down John's sides; getting closer to his obvious arousal. Dave grabbed the bulge in John's jeans; making John groan in pleasure.

"Gosh John, you're already so hard. I've barely touched you my love." Dave said; undoing John's pants and sliding them down purposely making his hand gently brush the tent in John's boxers. John groaned again as Dave pulled him down on the bed and climbed on top of him; leaning down to gently kissing him on the lips. John broke the kiss and pulled Dave's shirt off and stopped to admire the smooth toned chest presented in front of him. Dave moved off of John and lay beside him; nipping and kissing at the boy's neck. Dave quickly removed John's boxers.

"Dave… I need you… now…" John whispered with need. Dave laughed and started stroking John's rock hard member. John bucked his hips slightly at Dave's touch.

"My dear boyfriend, patience is needed. Don't you worry your little head; you will get my in due time. I'm just not done playing with quite yet." Dave said; stroking John slightly faster. John moaned and bucked his hips involuntarily again. Dave kissed John again while speeding his hand up again. John groaned loudly as Dave pulled his hand away. Dave began kissing his way down John's chest. He nipped at John's stomach and kissed hi pelvic bone. Dave reached his destination and kissed the tip of John's member. John let out a long groan as Dave took the tip into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. John entangled his fingers in Dave's soft blonde hair and tugged on it gently. Dave started moving his head up and down; taking more of John's member into his mouth. Dave grazed his teeth across the sensitive skin; causing John to moan loudly and pull harder on Dave's hair. Dave moved his head faster; making John scream with pleasure. Dave pulled back and John was panting.

"Gosh John, those noises… they got to me… big time. I don't think I can resist just fucking you so hard right now." Dave said; sitting down and leaning up against the headboard; he pulled John in to his lap so that he was facing him and so that his erection was pressed against John's entrance.

"Dave… take me…" John whispered into Dave's ear. Dave slowly pushed himself into John. John gasped grabbed onto Dave's shoulders; his nails digging into his skin. Once Dave was fully sheathed in John; he wrapped his arms around John's waist and kissed him gently. Dave carefully pulled out slightly then thrusted back in to John. John threw his head back and let out a long loud moan. Dave bit at John's exposed neck and set a slow pace. John dug his finger nails into Dave's back harder; making Dave moan. In excitement; Dave began to thrust faster.

"D-Dave!" John moaned as Dave pounded into him harder. Dave reached down and started to pump John's member in time with his thrusts. "OH DAVE! OH GOG!" John screamed on ecstasy. An orgasm wracked John's body; causing him to tighten up on Dave. Dave gave one final hard thrust before releasing into John. John cried out and let his head fall on to Dave's shoulder. Dave pulled out and pulled John closer to him.

"I bet that broke your fever." Dave mumbled; gently kissing John's sweaty forehead. John chuckled lightly and gave out a gently yawn. "Go to sleep my love, you need it." Dave said; laying back slightly and pulling a blanket over their naked bodies. John nodded and dosed off pressed against Dave's chest; smiling slightly.

End of chapter 5

A/N: I'm not going to lie. That was the most difficult chapter to write. I haven't written gay smut in a quite a while so it took me a bit to get back in the groove, but hey. That chapter is up in time so that's good. I do apologize if the next chapter isn't up tomorrow. I haven't the slightest idea where I am going to go with now, but I promise it doesn't stop here. Thanks for reading and please review!


	6. Chapter 6

You're Here?

A/N:I am so sorry that it took me forever to get this out to you guys. Thank you for being so patient. As for the reader whose mother read this; Please be sure to explain to her there is a reason it is rated M for mature. I apologize in advance **it is going to get sad.** I know I'm a bad person for making this sadstuck but I promise that it will not stay that way. **It will have a happy ending,**** I promise.** Enjoy.

**Chapter 6:**

John woke up to the sound of someone knocking on his door. He was grateful for the lock on his door because Dave and he were still completely naked. John carefully untangled himself from Dave and got of bed; slipping on some boxers before going to answer the door. It was his dad.

"John, is your friend here already? I saw some bags downstairs." He said. All john could do was nod. He didn't see Dave show up with any bags. He must have gotten them while John was passed out or asleep. "You should have called me." His father said.

"Sorry dad. I slept from like when he got here until now because I had a really bad fever." John said; squinting slightly to try and see his father's facial expression. He felt so stupid for forgetting to grab his glasses before answering the door.

"It's fine son. Just make sure I get to meet him when he finally decides to wake up." He said; making his way back down the hall. John gently closed the door.

"Your dad doesn't know you're gay, does he?" Dave asked. John silently cursed himself for waking Dave up. John blindly bumbled his way back to the bed until he tripped and landed in Dave's lap. "Answer my question, John." Dave demanded; handing John his glasses. John gave an awkward laugh as he put them on.

"I never told him for several reasons. 1) he's extremely homophobic 2) he's never here to spend any time with me anymore and 3) he'd be disappointed in me." John said; counting the reasons off on his fingers. Dave sighed and grabbed John's hand

"He's going to have to find out some time because I do not plan on breaking up with you anytime soon." Dave said; gently kissing John's palm as he blushed brightly.

"I really don't know how to approach it. I don't know how he will react to it. He might lash out at me like he did the first time I ever mentioned homosexuality. I had to spend twenty minutes convincing him that I wasn't actually talking about me. He thankfully fell for it." John said; looking anywhere but at Dave.

"We'll tell him today. If anything goes wrong; you'll just come home with me. Bro won't mind if we have to cut the visit short especially over this. Bro was lucky that when he started dating Jake that his parents were already dead. As for ours… neither my mom nor my dad will even speak to either of us now." Dave said. John was surprised; Dave never talking about any other family that wasn't Dirk.

"I'd feel bad if Jake and Dirk had to cut their visit short because of me though." John said; scooting closer to Dave so he could cuddle into his chest. Dave held him close and gave John's nose a little pet.

"My silly ectobiologist; they won't care. Jake come down to Texas all the time so it's no big stretch for them. They'll be fine with it. Like I said; Bro understands what's going on here." Dave reassured his boyfriend.

"Johnathan, can you please come downstairs? I need to talk to you alone." John's dad suddenly yelled; making John jump slightly. John groaned and crawled out of Dave's lap. John picked up a pair of pants and put them on.

"He only calls me Johnathan when I am in big trouble..." John said quietly. He kissed Dave's cheek and left the room.

End of chapter 6-

A/N: And now it's time for everything to start tumbling down hill. I'm so sorry -rolls away-

Thanks for reading and please review!


	7. Chapter 7

You're here?

A/N: Well. I have this entire thing written out so I will be able to update every day now; especially since school is out for a while. Welp; here's chapter 7.

Chapter 7:

When John got downstairs; his father was holding up his phone. Rose's pesterlog was still up and there were new messages from her.

"Care to explain these?" John's father asked; handing John his phone.

**TentacleTherapist started pestering EctoBiologist at 8:15:50**

_TT: John!_

_TT: I heard about you and Dave_

_TT: You two are so cute together._

_TT: I'm so happy for the new couple._

_TT: John?_

_TT: Ugh you must be sleeping again_

**TentacleTherapist ceased pester EctoBiologist at 8:25:01**

John stared at his phone with absolute terror in his eyes. Dave must have told Rose while he was a sleep and Rose got over excited. "I'm waiting for my explanation, Johnathan." John's dad said; his anger was almost visible as it rose. John took a shaky breath before looking up at his father. _**SLAP! **_John stumbled back; his glasses flying to the ground behind him. John fell down on his butt. He held his stinging cheek as he reached for his glasses. He stood up carefully as he put them back on.

"How could you commit such a horrid crime against nature, Johnathan? I raised you better than that. I can't believe that I have so much as a parent that you'd go and become a homo. Your mother would-"

"My mother would be proud of me and support me no matter what. Don't you dare try to drag her into this. You may have been married to her but you have no clue what she was like. When she was in the hospital; I talked to her about how I had a crush on Dave. She was so happy that I had actually found someone I liked and she told me that she loved me and supported me no matter what my life choices were; unlike you!" John shouted at his father. "You know maybe if you were always busy with something that was so much more important than your own family maybe mother wouldn't have died!" John yelled; all of his pent up anger and frustration pouring all out at once.

"Get out! You don't talk to me like that; especially since you're such a horrid sin. Just get out of my house and never come back. You're 18 you should be old enough to take of yourself now. Just get out of here you fucking faggot!" John's dad yelled at him. John stormed upstairs to find Dave backing his stuff and on the phone. John collapsed in the door way and began sobbing. Dave finished his phone call and dashed over to John to soothe him.

"No no no. Don't cry John. You know I hate it when you cry. I heard the entire think. Bro and Jake are buying us plane tickets back to Houston now while I finish packing your stuff. We're heading to Houston in an hour. Just sit there while I finish and we'll walk down to Jade's house." Dave said; kissing John's forehead and going back to packing. John watched him and suddenly got light headed. He blacked out again; his head hitting the hardwood floor hard.

End of Chapter 7-

A/N: Aw yeah! Blacking out again; God damn John.

Well thanks for reading and please review.


	8. Chapter 8

You're here?

A/N: Here's your daily update. A little late since I haven't really been home today but here it is. The rest of the chapters are going to be in first person from Dave's point of view so that's exciting right? -Rolls away- Anyways here you go. Enjoy and tip your waitresses.

Chapter 8:

Dave's POV:

He won't wake up. Normally after blacking out he's awake by now. What did I miss? What happened downstairs between John and his dad? Did his dad do this? Did his dad hurt him? All of these questions raced through my mind as I sat on the curb cradling John in my lap; all of our belongings sat behind us on the sidewalk. I called Bro back right after John had blacked out. He told me would come and get us and we'd go to the airport. John still wasn't waking up and Bro was going to be here soon.

"Please wake up, dude. I'm really freaking out about you right now, John." I said; my voice laced with panic. As if I had said some sort of magic word or something; John groaned quietly and looked up at me. I had never been happier to see John's bright lively blue eyes. "John you're awake!" I exclaimed; leaning and kissing my boyfriend passionately on the lip. I really hoped his douchecanoe of a father was watching us. John was caught by surprise but then melted into the kiss.

"You okay Dave?" John asked when we finally broke apart from air. I said nothing and pulled john closer; clinging to him tightly. It wasn't much longer until Bro finally showed up to get us. He gave us one look over and smiled widely from behind his pointed shades. Bro got out of the car as I was helping John up off of the ground. Bro and I began loading everything into a small minivan that I had never seen before.

"Little dude, where are your shades?" Bro asked me as we loaded the last little bit of mine and John's stuff. I touched my face and realized that in my hurry I had forgotten to grab them off of John's night table. That explains why everything was so unusually bright and I was not about to go back and get them. "I got you covered." Bro said before whipping out a pair of black Aviators like the ones I had. He handed them to me and I put them on without a thought and got into the car; John sliding in behind me and closing the door.

"Hello Jake." John said cheerily. I looked up at the front seat and sure enough in the driver's seat was Jake English. The minivan must belong to him. Bro got in and we set off to the airport. As we were driving John set his head on my shoulder and intertwined his fingers with mine. Bro gave us a look through his sun blocker mirror. I was so glad I had shades again because I was pretty sure that I was blushing like crazy right about now. Finally we reached the airport and there were some attendants waiting for us so they could unload out bags. As they did that; Bro and Jake sat on a bench cuddling and it was totally disgusting. John sat down on the curb and was silent. I guess the fight with his dad was still bothering him. I sat down next to him.

"How could he just throw me out? All because I actually found happiness with someone and it just happens to be with another guy. He obviously didn't love me very much if he was will to dispose of me so easily and he wasn't able to support me. I wish my mom was still alive…" John mumbled. I placed my hand on his shoulder comfortingly. I remember when it happened two years ago. John logged on to pesterchum and was crushed. He didn't tell me how it happened. He just told me that it had happened.

"I'm sorry dude. I wish there was something I could do to help you. How did she die?" I asked; hoping it wouldn't be too upsetting for John to explain to me. John let out a long sigh before looking at me slightly.

"She had stage three invasive brain cancer. The first tumor formed because of the stress of having to raise me all by herself and the fact that my father wasn't bringing in enough money to support the family. It was all because he basically refused to spend any time at home anymore. It was fine though. They were able to safely remove the tumor and she recovered well, but then my dad still wouldn't spend time at home. He didn't even come home to sleep, so it came back tenfold. She did radiation for about a year but nothing helped at all. She spent every day in an immobilized state, but she could still talk. She spent the last few months of he life in the hospital. I would visit her every day after school. Then one day while I was holding her hand and talking to her about something… she just… she just died…" John said; a tear trailing down his face. I wiped it away and kissed his cheek gently

"John… I'm sorry… that's really rough dude." I said. John shrugged his shoulders slightly. I checked my watch. "Come on dude. Let's go break Bro and Jake up and get to the terminal." I said; standing up and dusting of my jeans. I helped john up as well and we separated Bro and Jake. Jake gave him a quick kiss and the two of them parted. I grabbed John's hand and we walked through the airport security and stopped at the gate and we had a couple of minutes before we had to board. Bro turned to John and I.

"We don't have a spare bedroom so I am trusting you two. No loud sex after 10 p.m. on the week days; 12 am on the weekends." Bro said. John's face turned bright red basically telling Bro that I have already fucked him. Bro smirked and looked away as the attendant arrived to let us on the plane.

John and I sat together and bro sat a couple of rows back. Joke had so nicely bought us first class tickets so we had amazing seats. John pushed the arm rest up and laid his head in my lap. I brushed the hair out of his face as John started to dose off. Man he slept a lot.

End of chapter 8-

A/N: I'm sorry this was late. I stayed over at my girlfriend's house last night so I didn't get home till late. Well thanks for reading and please review.


	9. Chapter 9

You're Here?

A/N: Oh hey look, I am actually updating. I know I promised that I would update everyday but since it summer I have somewhat developed of a life. (Okay I lied. I've been lazy and I have spent most of my time with my girlfriend.) Anyways here's the update. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 9:

Dave's POV:

We landed in Houston and John blacked out again. We were waiting for our luggage and he collapsed onto Bro. Bro grabbed out luggage and took a taxi home while I took john to the hospital. I strapped John into the front seat of the car and took off; racing towards the closest hospital. He was still out cold. John was panicking me greatly. We pulled up the hospital; I parked and waited a moment. I was hoping John would just wake up so we could go home. I was wrong. I got out of the car, grabbed John, and carried him in like a sleeping child. As soon as I entered the hospital I was swarmed by nurses. The rushed my John off only stopping to ask me his name and his symptoms. I found my way to the waiting room and collapsed in one of the ugly, uncomfortable, straight backed chairs. It felt like hours were passing by me as I waited for something, anything telling me how John was.

"Johnathan Egbert's escort?" Someone called. I practically leaped out of the chair and began looking for who called me. I spotted a doctor and I walked over to him. "You are Mr. Egbert's escort?" He asked as I approached him. I nodded. He looked down at his clip board and began shuffling through some papers. I chewed on my lower lip; waiting for the news.

"Well it seems that your friend has an acute case of Syncope caused by Bradycardia. Syncope is where not enough oxygen is reaching the brain which is causing the black outs. Bradycardia is where the hearts natural pace maker isn't working; causing the heart to beat slower. We're running some tests on him now to see how serious it is. If you'd like you can go seem him now. Room 222." The doctor told me. I nodded and headed up there. The entire way up I couldn't stop thinking about John's problem. He had a heart disease and it could be serious. I tried my best to clear my mind as I rapidly approached John's room. I entered the room and thankfully he was alone. I really didn't want to explain to the nurse that I was John's boyfriend; especially not in a Texas hospital. John's face lit up immediately up upon me entering. Now that I knew; when I looked at John he did look very sickly. The only thing about him that hadn't dulled was his bright blue eyes.

"Hey John… How are you feeling?" I asked him as I walked over to his bedside. John reached out and grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently.

"I'm feeling a lot better now that you're here with me." John said sweetly. I gave him a silent laugh and a very weak smile. "They told me that the reason my heart got so bad is because of the stress in my life caused by my dad. He just out to kill all of us." John joked. "But I might need a heart transplant if it's serious. The good part is that if they do find that out today; I can get a transplant by the end of next week due to the influx of donor hearts here." John told me sadly.

"Everything will be fine." I told him; not entirely sure if I was trying to convince him or myself. I leaned down and kissed his forehead gently. John scooted over on his bed and motioned for me to sit down with me. I sat down beside him and he reached up and kissed my cheek softly.

"Dave… I love you..." John whispered as he leaned back against the horrible hospital pillows. I smiled at him and gently touched his face.

"I love you too, John." I said; leaning back with him and wrapping my arms around him. He cuddled into my chest and gave a content sigh. This would have been really nice… if we were sitting in a hospital bed currently waiting for results on how serious John's heart condition is. John was starting to drift off when a nurse came in. She shot me a dirty look and looked down at the file folder in her hand.

"Johnathan Egbert, correct?" She asked; glaring at me as I held John close. John sleepily nodded his head. "I'm sorry to inform you that the Bradycardia has damaged your heart and you're going to need a transplant as soon as possible."

End of chapter 9

A/N: Whoo, finally finished. It took me forever to get this written up. The research for this was horrid but I think I did a good job. The things I do to please you guys. I swear that all my research is somewhat correct. Bradycardia is real and it does cause irreversible damage to the heart. Just saying, so don't flaming up on me. Thanks for reading and please review.


	10. Chapter 10

You're Here?

A/N: Oh hey. Look at this. It's an update finally! Whoop, I really need to stop procrastinating with video games and anime and trying to catch up on homestuck. Plus I have been working on a Karezi and now a Legend of Zelda fanfiction. I've also been fussing about my adventure time cosplay and I've got a con coming up in like 9 days so I'm fussing even worse because I really want it done by then. Sorry for rambling. Here's your update.

Chapter 10:

Dave's POV:

John wouldn't speak. Not to the nurse; not even to me when Bro called to check on him and I asked him how he was feeling. He just sat in the bed unmoving; even after I had already gotten up. The nurse informed him that his transplant surgery was at the end of the week and he had to be at this hospital by 5:00 am to meet with his Cardiologist before the surgery. As John got dressed; he remained completely silent and refused to look at me. We left the hospital and headed home.

"John… please say something…" I begged. John just started out the window absent mindedly. "Please…" I begged again. John shrugged his shoulders slightly as we pulled up into my parking spot at the apartment complex.

"What do you want me to say, Dave?" John asked shortly; undoing the seatbelt and getting out of the car. I got out as well. I walked around to the other side and pinned John to the car door.

"I want to know what's going on inside of your head." I whispered; pressing myself up against him. John bit his lip; tears welling up in his bright blue eyes.

"I'm scared Dave." John whispered back; tears spilling out of his eyes and trailing down face. He threw his arms around me and I drew him close; letting him sob into my shoulder. I gently stroked his hair in a feeble attempt to calm him down.

"John… it will be okay. I promise…" I said to him; kissing his neck gently. John sniffed and let out a slight whimper from the contact. I smirked and nipped at it gently. He let out another whimper. I bit down on John's neck and sucked slightly.

"D-Dave… c-can we please do this inside." John begged me as I started nipping at his collar bone. I kissed him gently on the lips.

"But it would be so fun to just fuck you right here against the car." I whispered into his ear; gently nipping at his ear lobe. John let out a slight shaky moan.

"Please Dave…" John begged again. I smirked and moved away from him. John blushed and adjusted his glasses. I grabbed his hand and led him up mine and Bro's small apartment. Bro thank-fully had already dropped our stuff off and headed to work. I dragged John into my bedroom and locked the door behind us. John sat down on my bed and supported himself on his hand; staring up at the ceiling. I went and sat down next to him; pulling him close.

"It's all going to be okay. Now let me finish what I started outside on the car." I whispered; pushing John down on the bed and climbing on top of him. John whimpered slightly when I slid my hands up his shirt and scraped my nails down his sides. I slipped his shirt off over his head and kissed his chest; right above his heat. I nipped at his chest slight as I undid his and slid them off; rubbing him through his boxers. John groaned and bucked his hips into my hand slightly. I kissed down John's torso and pulled his boxers down with my teeth; not once breaking eye contact with him. John moaned and I ran my finger up his arousal. I smirked and then licked up his arousal. John moaned loudly and ensnared his fingers in my hair; tugging on it roughly. I fought back a moan and quickly took all of John into my mouth. I started moving my head up and down. John moaned loudly and pulled harder on my hair; exciting me further. I sped up; grazing my across the tip every time I passed it. John bucked his hip slightly as I pulled away from him. John sat up abruptly and stripped me of my clothing. I leaned down and kissed him gently; flipping our positions so that John was now on top of me and my arousal was pressed against him. I grabbed John's hips and slowly pushed into him. He let out a low moan and dug his nails into my shoulders. I moaned as well; the slight sting from John's nails exciting my slightly.

I gently started thrusting into him; making John throw his head back and let out a loud moan. John rolled his hips slightly; making me forget about being gentle and I started thrusting harder and faster into him. John fell forward on to my chest; giving me better access. I thrusted deeper into him; feeling my climax coming. John was clinging to me for dear life; moaning as loud as he could without screaming. I thrusted harder into him again; guiding his hips with my hands to get deeper. I thrusted into him a last time before releasing into him. I pulled out of him and wrapped my arms around John; pulling him close.

"I love you Dave…" John whispered; the tiredness in his voice very obvious. I kissed his forehead softly.

"I love you too, John."

-End of chapter 10-

A/N: Hey look, finally done. I feel as if you guys don't really red my rambles on here. I'm sorry if I annoy you. This chapter was really awkward to write because first person sex is really hard. Welp, I'm going to go. Please review~


End file.
